Pokemon Creepypasta Clinging Blue
by CrystalAngel0106
Summary: This is my first Pokémon Creepypasta so, please, no harsh comments, now if you have comments on how I can make it a bit better then by all means please tell me. If you like it that's good too. I don't own pokemon.


Pokemon Creepypasta

Clinging Blue

You never begin to imagine horrible things until you actually experience them yourself. Such a tale has happened to me. Perhaps...Perhaps I should start at the beginning to tell you what happened. I was walking around a game store with my brother looking for games I could play.

"Hey sis, they got some pokemon games over here."

I love pokemon games, or at least, I used too. Though I don't own an original gameboy I do still own a gameboy color.

"Really? Ooh."

I rushed over looking at the games. The store clerk came over and I asked him how much the blue game was. I know its not the original but still, the clerk sold it to me for a really decent price. Once my brother and I got home he was playing his new game on his PS3. I started playing my new pokemon game and like every other game, it started normally. I noticed there was a saved game already on here so I tried to see if it would load up. But it didn't, the saved file was corrupted I guess, so I decided to start a new game. The game still seemed very normal except you couldn't choose to play as a boy, just as a girl. I shrugged my shoulders and named my character Angel I started playing and so far the game started out normally. I went to Professor Oak's lab to get my first pokemon. The choices were the same, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasuar. I normally always pick a fire type as a starter so this time I decided to pick the grass type Bulbasuar.

That's when a text box popped up from Blue but he didn't speak. All he said was; dot, dot, dot. This was so strange, normally he'd say something about not going to his sister to get a map so this was different. Blue walked out of the lab and another text box appeared.

"Sorry about Blue, normally he's so lively."

I looked at the professor and my bulbasuar which I decided to name Flower. My brother looked at me.

"Sis, I said I'm going to the store, mom wants me to go shopping so I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay."

When he left I continued to play my pokemon game. Everything else was playing normally up until I had to battle my rival Blue the first time before going to face Brock's gym. A text box appeared saying; Dot, dot, dot. This was weird, I was able to beat him but he had this odd grin on his face. and another text box appeared with one word. It said You, however it wasn't a black text like what you'd normally see.

"You?" I said "This is weird. I wonder if this is some weird copy."

Feeling a bit paranoid, I wrote the word down in a notepad feeling it might've had some importance. I remembered I still had to face Brock, so I got moving to face him at the gym. I was able to defeat him and get my badge since I had a pretty good team. Then my stomach growled so I saved my game and turned off my gameboy color so that I could get a snack. After I ate I went to my room with my gameboy and started playing my pokemon game more. Something changed that got my attention, my Bulbasuar Flower, was scared. But, scared of what? I looked at my other pokemon. My pidgeoto Sky and my Geodude Rocky, they were scared too.

"What's going on? Why are they scared?"

My character, Angel, even had a paranoid look on her face. I didn't want to shrug this off, it was starting to get wierd. Walking on the path to Misty's gym, I came upon one of the trainers you face before entering the city. A text box came up just like always but she said something that frightened me.

"He's watching you."

That's what she said, who is watching me though? This was starting to get spooky. I wanted to shake it off but this feeling was getting to me. I was even starting to look over my own shoulder. Once I was in Verulian City, I went to the pokemon center to heal my pokemon. When I spoke to Nurse Joy a text box popped up and of course I expected her to say what she usually says, which is asking if I wanted to heal my pokemon, but that wasn't the case.

"Your pokemon are scared, give me a few minutes to heal them."

A few minutes? But it only takes a few seconds, what's going on? Nurse Joy came back with not three but four pokeballs. Why did she bring out four?

"Someone got you a pokemon as a gift, he said you'd love it."

Wait, what, who caught a pokemon for me? I called out the pokemon, it was an Eevee but the look on its face was completely terrified. Why was it terrified? I left the pokemon center with my new Eevee I nicknamed Cloud. Seeing the need to train my pokemon, I left the city to train against wild pokemon. I trained till my Bulbasuar evolved to Ivysaur, I know I can't use a rock type like my Geodude against Misty, she uses water type pokemon. He'd be KO'd in one hit, so I decided to try and catch a new pokemon I was lucky to catch a Caterpi which I name Rain. I leveled them up enough hoping I'd have a good chance to beat Misty. Going back into the city, I didn't see anyone walking around outside.

"Strange, I wonder where everyone is."

A text box appeared with the same thing; Dot, dot, dot. My character turned around with a question mark above her head which turned to an explanation point. Blue walked over still having that same grin from before. Another text box popped up and he spoke this time.

"Do you like her? The Eevee?"

He got Eevee for me? That's nice but why was Eevee so terrified.

"She didn't want to cooperate at first. It was tricky getting her to stay in the pokeball."

Eevee's scared cry came from my gameboy color, what did he do to her? I had to battle him anyway like I normally had to when running into your rival. I beat him but something was off, his pokemon had scary grins even as they fainted. Another text box popped up. The next word he said was "Will". When the battle screen ended he was gone, as if he hadn't been there to begin with. I wrote the word down spelling out the beginning of a sentence.

"You will...Okay, I'm getting a really bad feeling about this. Why are the words he's saying appearing in a different color?"

I saved my game and went to turn it off but a nagging feeling and curiosity kept me from turning my game off. My mom came upstairs and told me dinner was ready so I went downstairs to eat. After dinner I rushed back up to my room and started playing my game more. When I turned it on, the opening was a bit different and scarier. Selecting my saved game, I continued to play. Only I didn't see very many trainers on my way to the next gym, this was not right, there'd normally be trainers to test your skills. I finally found a trainer but he was terrified. A text box popped up from him the words that appeared said; "Run, before you can never run again"! The screen went black all of a sudden and when it came back on, my trainer looked around frantically. The trainer was gone, walking a few ways further my trainer saw Blue's umbreon. Its fur was stained with blood and it had a wicked grin on its face. My character took a step back only to turn around seeing a blood trail, I couldn't control my character and she ran. I couldn't believe it but she ran to Lavander Town. I knew it wasn't possible since I wasn't anywhere near Lavender Town yet I was there. However surprisingly, the town was eerily quiet.

"Oh, I should heal my pokemon."

I went to the pokemon center but, no one was there, not a single person. I found some potions for healing injured pokemon. I tried healing my pokemon and a text box popped up.

'Flower is too terrified to be healed.'

"Huh?"

I tried again and the same message popped up. Getting frustrated I was about to leave the Pokemon Center but my character suddenly acted on her own hiding and peaking through a small hole in the counter. This was definitely not normal, Blue's sprite walked in looking around and a text box popped up.

"Not here, she will Be soon."

The way Be was outlined in red was worrying me. I shut off my game without bothering to save and I put my gameboy in a box. I never lost my paranoia though, I soon forgot about that game after a while since my mom threatened to throw out my games if I didn't bring my grades up. For six weeks I forgot about the creepiness of the game since I had to study for my final exams. I found my gameboy color again after I passed my exams and turned it on without thinking about it. I wish I hadn't found it though, It completely skipped the main theme and went straight to the game. My character was back in Pallet Town but when I pulled up my trainer card the look of sheer terror was clear on her face. She had many wounds as though she had been running and getting hurt. There was no background music at all, not a single sound, I was seriously scared now. Curse my curiosity, instead of listening to my gut feeling that I should stop playing, I continued to play either way. My character froze and the sound of an Umbreon's cry came from in front of her. I froze too, the Umbreon had soulless eyes, a dark aura, claws, razor sharp teeth, and an absolutely wicked grin on its face. The cry it was making sounded more like laughing as though it was laughing not only at my character's fear, but my fear as well. Blue appeared and he was very amused by my fear.

Another text box popped up making my character back up a tiny bit.

"You came back, you weren't easy to find Marie."

A lump formed in my throat, my character was Angel. How did he know my name? This was impossible and then really creepy music started to play adding to my fear.

"Did you think you could simply forget I am here?"

A laugh came through the small speakers on my gameboy, but it was so loud it sounded like he was laughing directly at me and not from the game.

"No matter what you do or where you run...You Will Be MINE!"

The word mine was the scariest, as it looked as if it were dripping with blood, he sprite was scary, when he grinned he didn't look human. His eye were black and the only indication of irises were the red rings in the black. Blue's clothes were covered in blood as was his Umbreon. My character took off running, to no avail. She ran, to the pokemon lab where I recieved Flower. The sight inside was horrifying, sprites of dead pokemon and people were inside. Umbreon caught up with me and my character went into battle. A text box popped up from Umbreon this time.

"You can't escape my master."

Flower cried in fear but in a way made my character run and leave her behind. I had her run as far as she could before a text box popped up saying Flower has died. I was tearing up and my character kept running. I ran to the city I got my first badge at and Umbreon leaped down off of one of the buildings soaked in blood.

"You can not escape. It is futile."

This time my Pidgeoto Sky popped out and the same scenario happened once again. I ran, I ran through two cities before a text box popped up saying Sky has died. I looked at my pokemon list, I had four pokemon left. Four? I don't remember catching one more, I saw Cloud, my Eevee had evolved to Espeon and Rain, my Caterpie was a butterfree. Rocky, my Geodude, had evolved to Golem. One pokemon I had with my I don't remember catching is a Pikachu named Thunder. I heard the familiar growl coming closer and the Umbreon looked angry.

"The more you run, the more you will suffer."

Rocky popped out and attacked Umbreon, I felt like my heart was being torn out, my poor Pokemon were so terrified but working so hard to save me. I ran though I didn't want to and just as I feared, that dreaded box popped up saying Rocky has died. Having my character run, she collapsed being exhausted to run. Cloud popped out and used Psychic to carry her and run as Umbreon drew closer. Claws extended Umbreon wasn't playing around anymore.

"Master will see to it you see your precious Pokemon die a thousand times over!"

Rain and Thunder popped out using string shot and Thunder Bolt to try and stop Umbreon. But it didn't, Espeon carried my character until we hit a dead end and she placed my character down guarding her, no, not just her. She was guarding me too. I already saw the text box saying Rain had died and Thunder had died, I had seen that coming. Umbreon ran over and grinned seeing we were cornered.

"You gave a fun chase but it ends here."

Umbreon was about to attack when it was picked up by Espeon's Psychic and thrown into a tree branch. A text box popped up saying Umbreon is stuck on the tree branch. Actually the tree branch was sticking clear through Umbreon but it was as if the Umbreon was a monster, it kept thrashing about.

"So you managed to defeat my Umbreon, you still won't get away from me."

He started to strangle my character with a wire and Espeon attacked Blue no longer being afraid. A text box came from Espeon.

"Marie, you are the best, we all love you. Destroy this game, I know you'll be sad that we're gone but we don't want you to be hurt anymore. Please run and don't forget us! Run now!"

I ripped the game out of my Gameboy Color crying and I ran outside. I ran to the river near the park and threw the cursed game into the river. I threw it as far as I could, I don't want anyone to suffer what I did. After I threw the game into the river, I broke down and cried. Several days later I went back to the river with a sign I made with the names of all my pokemon.

"Everyone, please rest in peace." I said placing twelve flowers near the sign.

Unfortunately to this day, I no longer feel safe thanks to that game. I just hope no one ever finds that game, for their sanity and their sake. I still feel Blue watching me un-relentlessly, and I swear to you he's in my house haunting me. I have plushies I made myself of all my pokemon but I found five torn up with only one left. My sweet Espeon Cloud. Hearing the wind blow through the house I hear his laughter. So I'm moving in with my dad until things are settled.

News: _This just in, a girl was found strangled to death in her own room no apparent cause, the police say she committed suicide but examining the scene closer they found a message in blood on her mirror reading "She is mine and mine alone". The message disturbs the family who said she was terrified and paranoid someone was watching her. Beside her body was a torn plush that her brother identified as a pokemon called Espeon. This tradgedy rips throughout the whole community who said she was a sweet girl. The investigation is ongoing..._


End file.
